


小宠是怎样上位的🤭7⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭7⃣️

    Tony Stark很烦恼。  
   这种情绪他从没有经历过。  
   有生之年⋯他从没想过自己的无耻简直刷新了下限一一在两个男人⋯不，还有几个月才成年的男孩之间犹豫不决，或者准确地说两个都想要。  
  软萌的小天使，强力的蜘蛛侠⋯他们性格特点那么鲜明，都让人倾心，他多希望他们是同一个人！  
   兀自摇头苦笑，男人默默唾弃自己想象力丰富+不知满足。  
  半辈子辜负了无数女人，到头来不是不报，只是时候未到啊！  
   可是⋯真的好想同时拥有他们两个⋯

  在执行总裁办公室前深呼吸，男人再一次调整自己后敲门进入。  
  Miss Potts抬眼看见他进来，任他在办公桌对面全无形象地瘫坐下，依旧飞快敲击着键盘。  
   “Hum⋯ Pep，我想⋯我们必须分开一段时间了。”  
   男人自暴自弃非常光棍地抛出了主题。  
   “你确定只是一段时间?”女人眉头都没动，平淡地问，像在讨论天气。  
   “或许⋯你知道的，我是个混蛋。”男人深深地懊恼，把脸埋在双手间，“我自己都搞不清是怎么想的。”  
   “为了他吗？”女人又问。  
   “谁？”男人疑惑地抬头看着她。  
   “⋯⋯”女人抽空横了他一眼。  
   “不是！⋯不完全是。我好像爱上了别人。”男人挫败得肩膀和心都怂了下来。  
他表现得那么明显吗？还是因为她太过敏感才感觉到他喜欢那个小Peter？  
    不得不承认，在这个最初的美女助理面前，他一直有种深深的无力感。也许是彼此太过了解，他从没有隐藏什么心思或秘密，所以总会有种她是长辈的错觉，时刻管教着他这个总是调皮捣蛋长不大的孩子。  
  不论是工作或生活中她一直极其自律，总是期待他更完美，鞭策他去做她以为正确的事。他犯错的时候没有去鼓励陪伴他，而是严格按应急预案先控制事态，每次一闹大两人就会不欢而散闹分手，他们似乎已经至少分过三次了吧⋯  
   她把集团领导的非常好，甚至比他更好。但做为准夫妻，他们之间的关系却总隔着一段距离。即使维持亲密关系已经十年，最低谷的时候也是她陪伴着他，灵魂上的那段距离始终无法跨越。  
他们曾彼此扶持付出那么多努力想好好在一起，只是排异反应让有些伤痕不会随着时间的推移而痊愈，反而向着最坏的方向发展。  
和平分手似乎是目前最好的选择了。国际集团掌舵人的理智一一事实上更多是工作中养成的冷硬也让女人做不到弱势挽留。她也知道男人给不了她想要的小意温柔和体贴陪伴。另一个角度看，分手也不过是彼此的解脱。  
因为他们之间存在的心动太少而默契太多，所以换种方式反而更容易一辈子在一起。

成功地恢复单身，男人眼前的天空都似乎更蓝了😉  
想起那天对他的男孩提议亲自去学校接他，或许今天就是实践承诺的好时机。  
就在他准备出发时，接到Friday转来的通知，在俄罗斯冰原发现了美队和冬兵一行。  
经过简单准备，男人带上战甲乘昆式战斗机一个人上了路。  
三小时后通过Friday知道情况的Peter被吓到了。他毫不犹豫地穿上战衣，使用应急最高权限调动了仅存的第二架昆式战机飞去了男人的目的地。  
当看到胸口反应堆熄灭，已经被冻僵的Tony倒在地上，Peter唤着“Mr. Stark”飞扑上去解除了男人的面甲。  
感觉到他的呼吸，Peter松了口气，让Friday开始迅速检查战损。  
“只是战甲内置反应堆被破坏，我已连接启动Boss体表反应堆升温，预计十分钟后Boss就会正常醒来。”  
让男人靠在自己身上，男孩不由地感谢上天。他深切体会到了生死的距离。地上那盾牌被他选择性忽略。  
如果他没有来⋯  
只要Mr.Stark能好好活着，不管怎样的生活方式他都可以接受。他不会逼他面对自己，面对Miss Potts，不管他喜欢什么都好，哪怕变成个人渣，只要他活着。  
抱紧了男人的战甲，他泪如雨下。  
“我被淋湿了⋯”男人虚弱的声音唤醒了沉思的年轻人。  
“⋯⋯”他活动了一下关节，抱起男人向外走去。  
“你刚才⋯是为我哭泣的吗？”男人靠在他胸前闭着眼问。  
“No⋯”鼻音带着哭腔，他拒绝去看明显觉得理亏的男人。  
“我保证没有下次了。”男人软软地笑着讨好。  
解除了武装被放到战机坐椅上，趁年轻人俯下身帮他扣安全带的时机，毫不客气地隔着头套吻上蜘蛛侠的唇，在他逃离时按住他，摸索着他颈间，寻找头套接缝。  
蜘蛛侠主动将头套上提到鼻子，啃咬男人的唇。  
因为刚历经生死，两人近乎啮咬般吻得难舍难分。  
“虽然不知道你是谁，”在喘气的间隙，男人用指腹一一滑过他光滑的下巴，“但是，我爱你。”  
蜘蛛侠愣在当场。


End file.
